


If I Could Trade His Life For Mine

by RainbowStrawberryMilk



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Asano Gakushuu Needs A Hug, Asano Gakushuu is a scary child, But only implied, Gakuhuo loves his son tho, I honestly don’t know what I did with this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Suicide, Suicide Notes, like what the heck Shuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStrawberryMilk/pseuds/RainbowStrawberryMilk
Summary: “Sometimes I wish that I could go back in time. It’s stupid and childish, I know. But, I wish I could go back and trade my life for his. I think you would be happier that way.”
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	If I Could Trade His Life For Mine

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S QUIET UPTOWN!!!!! Okay, but in all seriousness I randomly impulsively wrote this. It’s some Asano angst and I honestly don’t even know what happened.

Gakuhuo was going on a walk with Gakushuu when he first noticed something was off. He was walking across a bridge with his four year old’s hand tightly in his own when the child suddenly halted to a stop. Gakushuu’s gaze stayed fixed at the edge for a long moment before he spoke out, “could I look at the water?” He asked lifting his gaze back towards his father. 

Gakuhuo had an uneasy feeling in his gut but passed Gakushuu’s odd behavior on childish curiosity. “Of course.” He said and smiled at the child before letting go of his hand. Gakushuu rushed over to the edge looking down at the water from between the railing. The next thing he knew, Gakushuu was climbing onto it. Gakuhuo had ran over and picked the child up. “Don’t do that!” He scolded. 

Gakushuu stared at him with curious eyes, “I was just looking.” 

“You could’ve fallen.” Gakuhuo explained and continued walking with Gakushuu in his arms. 

He could’ve sworn he heard the child mutter, “not from this side.” But he passed it off as his mind making things up. No four year old would say that. 

During dinner Gakushuu refused to eat. He sat there played around with his food but never taken a single bite. At some point, his meal was abandoned all together. 

Gakuhuo woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a loud thud echoing through the house. He shot out of bed and went straight to Gakushuu’s room to see it empty. Fear gripped onto him as he rushed towards his home office where he heard the noise come from. “Gakushuu!” He called worriedly. He swung the door open to find the four year old on the floor with the chair knocked over beside him. The strawberry blonde had tensed and watched the other with fear probably believing that he would be in trouble. Instead, Gakuhuo hugged him tightly. “What were you doing?” Gakuhuo asked gently.

Gakushuu stared at him for a long time before looking back towards the desk. “I was trying to get paper.” He explained simply. 

“Shuu, it’s the middle of the night. Let’s go to bed and I’ll give you paper in the morning, okay?” Gakuhuo spoke as he scooped the child into his arms and carried him to the master bedroom not wanting his son to be alone that night. Gakushuu was a lot more restless than he normally was and Gakuhuo couldn’t’ve said if the child truly slept that night because he fell asleep first. 

Gakuhuo had stayed true to his word and while he was teaching at his cram school, Gakushuu stayed seated at the back of the room writing on the piece of paper he was given. After class, Gakuhuo had asked his son what he had written and the child had smiled brightly at him and simply said, “you’ll have to wait.” Something about that put Gakuhuo on edge. 

He woke up in the middle of the night; call it parental instinct or something, but he knew something was wrong with Gakushuu. He rushed to his son’s bedroom similarly to how he did the night before. Again, the room was empty, but his pillow had a little letter probed up nicely screaming to be read. Gakuhuo’s first fear was that Gakushuu had ran away from home but quickly realized it was much worse. The letter was written with too nice of handwriting to be a four year old’s but he knew it was Gakushuu’s-some how he knew. 

Dear Father,  
I know you won’t reasonably believe me but I know how this all ends. I have selfishly made the decision to stop myself from going any further down this path and by the time you see this I would’ve already killed myself. I believe everyone would be happier this way.   
Love,  
Gakushuu.

“Sometimes I wish that I could go back in time. It’s stupid and childish, I know. But, I wish I could go back and trade my life for his. I think you would be happier that way.” Gakushuu said in an almost casual manner as he sat on the couch reading a book. 

“I wouldn’t.” He responded weakly and the fifteen year old’s gaze snapped up towards him. “I wouldn’t be happier without you.”


End file.
